


im tired, but i love you

by angelicstay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jisung needs cuddles, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, hyunjin loves giving jisung cuddles, poor jisung loves hyunjin sm, skater au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicstay/pseuds/angelicstay
Summary: In which Jisung can’t sleep, but Hyunjin is always there for him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	im tired, but i love you

**Author's Note:**

> A spin-off (?) to my first skater hyunsung fic :P Enjoy :s

It’s 2:34 a.m. Hyunjin was out like a light, fast asleep in the comfort of his bed, quiet soft breaths passing his lips. His phone starts ringing in his ears, shaking him awake out of his deep slumber. He ignores whoever it is thinking it’s just one of those random phone numbers, waiting for the vibrating to stop. He slowly starts to drift off again...

Not even 2 minutes later the phone starts ringing again, the bright screen of the device illuminating the dark bedroom. He groans and finally decides to lazily roll over and check who was contacting him at this ungodly hour.

| 2 missed call from Jisungie ♡ 2:34 a.m.|  
———  
| Jisungie ♡ 2:36 a.m. |

Hyunjin answer the phone   
———  
| Jisungie ♡ 2:36 a.m. |

Wake your ass up  
———

Hyunjin rubs the sleep out of his eyes and picks his phone back up. He sits up in his bed, pressing “Call” The the contact. 

“I can’t sleep.” Jisung says the the phone as soon as the elder picks up.

Hyunjin lets out a long sigh. As tired as he was, he’s always there for the other. “What’s up?” He asks groggily, still trying to wake up.

“You’re gonna make fun of me.” His voice falters a bit. Hyunjin let’s out a soft sleepy giggle.

“I won’t make fun of you, love.” He reassured the boy. Hyunjin here’s him sigh slightly through the phone.

“I just- I really- okay, I really miss you and I know it’s only been like a day, but I-I can’t stop thinking about you and I just want you to hold me a-“ Jisung rushes ur all at once.

“Woah woah baby slow down,” Hyunjin says sitting straight up now. “It’s okay bun, just calm down for a second...”

If Jisung was being honest, he was just embarrassed. He felt so clingy. He loved being in Hyunjin’s arms, making him feel so small, Hyunjin showering him in kisses, making him feel so so /loved/. He craved the feeling.

“...Can I come over?” Jisung quietly asks. It felt like such a stupid question. It’s almost three in the morning and he’s really asking if he can come over. “You’re so dumb sometimes.” He thinks to himself. 

Hyunjin doesn’t mind of course. He loved the other boy so much. “You’re so dumb sometimes.” He’d think to himself sometimes. (aha see what I did there)

———

There he was, at Hyunjin’s Doorstep at the latest hour of the night. He rode his skateboard there, setting it on the porch and he pulls out his phone. 

“im at your door” He texted Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin gently opens the door, careful to not wake up anyone in the home. He melts at the sight in front of him. Jisung, staring at him sleepily, fingers peaking out from his too big hoodie. The moon illuminated his face, he still had eye makeup on, probably too lazy to take it off.

No words needed to be said. Hyunjin takes his hand, they quietly walk upstairs to the taller’s bedroom. The elder carefully shuts the door, inviting the other to lay down onto the comfort of his bed. 

They both climb under the warm blankets, bed warm from Hyunjin laying there before. It smelled like Hyunjin. It felt like Hyunjin. Jisung felt comfort.

Hyunjin brings the other boy to his chest, gently combing his long fingers through the smaller boy’s blue hair. Jisung eyes start to feel heavier and heavier, until he can’t keep them open anymore. He rests his hands onto the other’s chest, feelings his heartbeat.

His breaths slowed, and he was finally asleep. Hyunjin kisses his head. “Sweet dreams.” He whispered into the darkness, until he falls into slumber with the other.


End file.
